Sent From Up Above The Sky
by Ali-S.N.C
Summary: Little Fem!Harry flys the cage, literally. After being left at the libary she finds a whole world about things like her. Deciding that the world isn't colourful enough she starts flipping the world asunder. Unknowing Goddess!Harry. Rough-Copy.
1. hatching magic

I made this to get over my writer's block and to find more about different places. Most likely be part of a series.

Disclaimer: I don't own the harry potter franchise. Inspired by various harry travels fanfiction.

Fem!harry is godlike and very child like. She also is very disconnected from heavy romantic emotions, so there is a high chance of no pairings for her.

* * *

"Stay out of the way girl." Petunia hissed out. As the lady walked her son into the children's section. A waif of a child left standing at the entrance.

'I wouldn't want to be there, when the pig starts getting bored anyway' The blood haired girl thought. Looking around she saw a group of people go in to a room. Slipping in after them to see rows of benchs, then a circle of chairs in the front.

'What are they doing?' She thought as she sat on the floor between two benches.

"So everyone welcome to another book reading. Today we are going start a new book. So becky if you would be so kind, to grab two pieces of paper from the can." A man jovially spoke.

The rustling of paper reached her ears. "Peter Pan and Howl's moving castle". A lady spoke.

'Moving castle! There are moving castles!?' The girl thought; heart vibrating somewhere behind her collor bone.

As the girl listened to the to the stories. Her heart and mind cemented on the belief; that they were real. Never being told what fiction stories were, helped in that personal belief. That children could fly and win against adults. Castles could move and doors can lead to more then one place.

Never in the young girl's life, has she ever been more grateful of being dragged somewhere. As the day drifted on and people who read left, the girl found herself in the newspaper archives. She did something she never did before; she asked a question. Now this in itself is not surprising for most people, its what she asked about.

"Madam, what are these drawings on the paper for?" she inquired. Pointing at a glassed case.

"Those are prints to show what happened in the past." A young librarian replied.

"So there real, even if it's a drawing". She spoke.

"Yes, it was their way of showing happened. Since they didn't have cameras". Acknowledged the lady not looking up. "They also used cartoons during the world wars".

After thanking her, the girl left and drifted around reading things. She found the video room and movies, lots of movies. She nestled down in a corner pulled the t.v on the trolley to face her. She stayed out of the way and then for the night. Watching movies; learning her truthes.

As the next day progressed Petunia came back in the afternoon, with dudley. For her aunt did not notice or care she stayed the night. This continued for six days. Listening to and reading in the day with watching shows at night. The girl had unknowingly cast a invisibility and confusion spell on her surroundings. Desperately not wanting to be found. Eating fruit along with muffins in offices. Those were the best days in a long time.

Her Aunt finally noticing, took her home. She needed someone to clean and keep aunt Marge's dog busy. Who was coming in eight days. There was just enough will in her to notice the girl as a drank from a fountain. This was just the beginning of what she would later call her flegling period.

* * *

Marge was a visious woman, who drank heavily and had a fat dog that just as violent as her called ripper. She did not want to be here when they came over. The next day was filled with burning fumes of cleaning solution and bleeding raw hands. "Girl that guestroom be spotless". Aunt Petunia yelled from down stairs. "Get down here and start dinner I don't want my DiddieDunkins starving."

"Yes Ma'am". I replied as I put the now empty cleaning bucket under the sink. "I'll start right awa-". Something slammed into my back, sending me off the top stairs. As the bottom of the stair rushed up to meet my tumbling body. All I heard was a wet thwack and then inky darkness.

* * *

'Where am I? When did I open my eyes?" I bobbed aimlessly in a shifting sea of colours. 'What is that?!' The size of the circumference of my arms was a sphere of trendils. Its center was partially covered; along with its trendils, a tar like substance. "I don't like it! It's bad, get it away!". I screamed 'Get off! Go Away, Go away, LEAVE IT _**ALONE!'**._

The sphere screeched with light in reaction of my voice. The sea around me groaned with energy as the colours tumbled; scraping against the losening globs of sludge. It started to pull at it, ripping it off; along with trendils from sphere, stretching others into a thin crepeline ribbons.

Suddenly it felt like a bubble swelled and popped in her boby. Leaving behind a cold empty sensation from the sphere. Great chunks were missing from the sphere. Colours lunged forward into holes; mimicing water to a storm drain, engulfing her body in the process.

Her eyes started to seal shut. 'It's so warm like sun after staying out in a winter storm.' She couldn't tell where her limbs ended and where the colours began. 'This is nice, maybe I can find some other people to share this with'.

* * *

Outside the magic realm

Seven days ago

Petunia stared at the bleeding and unusually still form of her niece. Thoughts swirling around before picking her up by the arm and dragging her to shove under the closet stairs. "Sweetie, get ready were going to eat out in half an hour". She hummed out to the frozen form of her son on the stairs.

"...Sure" Dudley whispered as he stared at the stairs. 'Why did I do that? Oh god...oh god... I didn't mean to do it'. He thought as he rushed towards the bathroom.

Three days ago

Dudley opened the closet. He turned his cousin over, and cleared more black gunk off her face. "Please wake up soon. Mom and Dad were talking about what their going to do to you. Heard 'em say if you don't get up in a few days you'd disappear. I have to go see you tomorrow night." He closed the door.

Last Night

Dudley slipped down the stairs with an wet cloth. 'I brain feels less foggy since I stopped taking the vitamins mom gives me.' He thought as he opened the door to her room.

-Splat-

He stared at the glowing figure of his cousin. "Wha-?" he mumbled. He tried to think of what to do. Why was this happening. 'She's a superperson thats it, like those people on the tele.' He closed the door and rushing up stairs.

* * *

That morning

She opened her eyes. "Where am I?". She slowly sat up halfway. Arms wobbling in protest before buckling.

"Where's the mutt of a girl?" A woman's heavy voice slurred out.

"We left her in her room. So she wouldn't disturb the vist".

"Nonsence Vernon, drag her outside. Let ripper have some fun, it well get that lazy whelp up".

"I'll do it. Don't bother yourself darling". Steps clipped to the door. "Up, get up." Petunia voice steamed out like pioson mist.

Yanked out and up. Her legs trying to find purchase on the hall rug. Finding herself at the bottom of the stoop, she wobbled onto her feet. The clicking of nails had her running. Past neighbors and out of private drive, she shot towards magnolia crescent alley trying to get to wisteria's park.

The clicking was gaining up. She quite dearly wished she could fly like peter and the lost children. A calm flashed through her, followed by a feathery sensation. The world tilted and she wasn't there when ripper chased a constable's daughter. Nor when Marge was tooken into custody.

A small dot was floating under the still clouds at dusk.


	2. Whiz-pop! Whiz-bang!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

As the very axis of the earth slipped away from under her feet, a heat flooded her veins that filled her body from the ends of toes to the tips of her hair. The world flashed with colours, threads burst from everything as she tried to close her eyes but they wouldn't listen. Black sticky oil stripes that boiled away the colours away from its surroundings replaced the roads. Twisting carelessly like a leaf in the wind, she was throw.

Then she regained her equilibrium, her eyes were gifted with the sight that people in surrey rarely, if they ever, see in their whole life. The whole town was...tiny. So small it seemed she could pick buildings by pinching them between her fingers. It was like her body forgot what gravity is, and decided do what it wants.

Her scream was lost to the air, and cut off without a whisper

'How do I get down? Or move at all?' She thought as she spun in a cartwheeling barrel roll. Her chest felt funny like there was something missing only to be replaced with a different thing

She tried kicking her legs but she just flipped over. So she crossed her ankles while she pressed her mind for a idea. I wanted to fly like the lost children. I wanted it really really badly so...

' _Just wriggle your shoulders and think of where you what to go.'_ **(1)** A memory from the library popped into her mind.

"Of course my happy thought was flying I just have to finish the steps." She breathed deep, then shoke her shoulders in random shapes. 'Forward, I want to go forward.' Imaging herself flying forward,it took awhile but her body inched slowly after awhile.

* * *

"I did it I flew." Gasping with exhilaration and physical exhaustion. "A few feet is a good start. Maybe I can rest on that cloud over there."

After a few heart jolted drops, she was able to get to raise to the level of the clouds. "O.K. it's the same as flying, I want to sit on the clouds so I can." She stared at the cloud wishing that it was as solid as it looked.

She pushed a bit and sunked deeply then stopped. It was like a very firm sponge like the ones used to wash Vernon's company car.

"Eeeeeep! It worked, I did it!" Muffled voice pitching in excitement. Hand clasped over her mouth, knowing making noise was a bad idea. Pushing the other hand down on the cloud with the same results, she slowly climbed on to sit on edge. Glancing down at the town realizing she should be feeling some sort of panic or fear.

"That's what I'm missing in my chest, well I don't miss it I like this bubbly feeling better". She spoke and she convinced herself with a nod of her head. "I never felt this before it's nice and warm. I wont let the mean people in the house know they take it away."

Yawning she flopped backwards with a laugh when she bounded up a little. "Never ever giving it up, never-never". Eyes slipped shut as the sky blackend.

Hours passed until the moon was brightly hanging above, her nose scrunched at the light as she blinked upwards to see the moon in all its glory.

She glanced down at the town. "Huh, I'm downtown better get back, to borrow some food."

Floating up off the cloud she started to fly down and forward. stopping a few feet above the roof tops, she went towards Little Whinging. The streets were different at night so it took awhile to find her way but eventually finding her way to the empty plot were the old picnic area was. She hide under the bushes and waited tell morning, planning on what to try next.

"If I can fly what else can I do? Image things into existence? Maybe grow plants to gaint sizes?" She whispered to herself. Thinking of easy it would be if she could just make a gaint fruit. Or gaint anything like flowers or pumpkins, maybe a peach or nut (shell and all).

* * *

The backdoor opened and there stood Dudley. "Are you out there? If you are I got you a goodbye rucksack." He whispered as he walked outside.

"Dudley?" she crawled from the bush and floated over to him. Why was he glowing grey? "What's it for." Looking at it she could see it bulging with food there was even a clumsy rolled blanket clipped to the bottom of it.

"For you to escape, Dad went out and bought a gun. I never seen him so mad before. I need you to leave so he doesn't get you." Dudley was sobbing, his face was turning red. "Please, I don't want you to die."

She stared at him before hugging him, the bubbly feeling was back she could feel it seeping into Dudley. "Tomorrow go to the library I'll leave you something to remind me of." Grabbing the bag she floated up. "Thanks Dudley, and don't worry we'll meet again." she grins down at him he wasn't grey anymore. "You should learn to fly too."

Waving she flew to the library something seemed to tell her what to do. "A pirate ship that no one can remove or break, I can grow it out of trees. It will have golden sails and a copper bottom. Silver ropes with lookouts on all three masts. It will be unsinkable and...and with a bit of help fly better then any plane. Its name will be Never-never." She landed on the concrete lot and finished speaking. "It will say thank-you for my freedom on the wheel and it will be tell people I was here as it rest on a sea of sapphire leafs".

The ground ripped open like a strained zipper on a dress as seven vines shot out; all in a straight line, carrying her into the sky. They swelled to five feet wide and started to make ship sixty feet in the air. The ground around them continued to rip down the middle of every street in Little Whinging. Trees the branch colours of brown metals and see-through blue leafs, were the same height as the vines that jumped up out of the ground.

She watched as a billion different blues created a sea around her. She floated off the lookout to see beautiful curving letters in the same green as her eyes write themselves. Looping around the ship she made a way out of town.

* * *

She dozed with the wind blowing her into the west, as the sun raising in the sky revealed the gift she left. Whispering things and bringing voices that told tales.

In London a little girl with a broken heart proclaimed, when at Wendy's house that if nothing happened then fairy-tales did not exist. The wind pushed open the window and pulled out unnoticed skeleton leafs from her mother's projects.

"Now Hermione don't be like that. Those older kids are just jealous of you that's all, now please stop crying you'll make yourself have a fever". Her mom rubbed her back as she sat beside her laying daughter.

"Just think tonight in two years, you'll be living in Wendy's house. Maybe, just maybe a lost boy will vist you". Her dad tried to help.

"You really think so?" Hermione looked up rubbing her eyes. Not seeing her mother glare at her father or the slap on the arm. "I hope it a lost girl, boys are stupid."

* * *

She woke with a jolt and stopped mid-flight as leafs connected with her face. "Wendy's house? Of course I'll go but why does the warm feeling want me to go a house?" The wind just pushed her down towards a rose bush not answering. "Someone might own those roses, I can't just take them." More pushing. "Well...maybe just one." Plucking off a rose she quickly left for safety. Finding a tree to sit on she looked at what she gained she recognized it from a neighbors yard Petunia was jealous of them. "It's a dark purple bourbon rose and skeleton leafs..." The warm and wind pressed a thought to her. "You want me to make a dress?"

Looking at the flower she pictured without her meaning to: a dark green top and sleeves. A dark purple skirt that was super twirly and loose. It will always keep her warm in the cold and cool in the heat. Adding a few more things she focused on the idea she wanted she pushed it into the flower. A petal suddenly enlarged then another. A loud pop and she had a massive flower laying on her legs.

"It worked? It worked! Awesome!" Looking it over she saw the three buttons at the neck, so that was the back. She pulled it over her head, the petals skimmed the top of her feet. It main front petal hid the pockets behind it which were really large.

Jumping out of the tree she started to do circles and loop-de-loops. She placed the rucksack on her back again and the extra leafs in her dress pocket. She tightened the straps of her bag. She decided to use the leafs later. Leaving behind the clothes she was wearing before.

* * *

She weaved between light posts and looped between lines. She took a breath and landed on the top of a swing set, not noticing the gapping families behind her. Flying was hard, pulling off bag her bag she pulled out apples biting in to one she stuffed the others into her pockets.

Chomping down the apple she lobed the cob in to the field and watched as the warmth make a silver tree with golden fruit bloom (2). "Excuse me, are you a fairy?"

She tilted her head down see a group of kids and floated down. "Me? I don't know. Maybe?" She looked at them all and felt the warmth in her hands. Grabbing two hands she shook them. "Nice to meet you. I have to go soon do you know the name of this place?" She made sure to shake then all. "Good they're gaining the colours."

"Your in Hook at Hartletts Park." One of the smaller one said.

"Ahh. Thank you." She lifted up off the ground.

'A dragonette?' A picture popped into my mind just as she let go of the last persons hand. It was of a six limbed animal that flew and walked on two but ran on four.

Waving her thanks she flew off while pushing some coloured threads into the adults. 'Where should I go?' Wendy dropped another apple core over a small field as she flew down close to the trees with the wind picking up. Eyes heavy they tried to close which she fought against the light growing weaker as the day past.

Lights in the distance greeted her eyes as a chill set into the air. 'A town? Maybe she can find a library to sleep in. Flying above the roof tops she weaved around the chimneys. It doesn't seem to be a large library but it will do with the rain clouds gathering.'

Slipping through the door behind people as they went out. Blinking in surprise that what she thought was a community center plus library, was just a library in multiple sections. 'This is much better!'

Subconsciously putting at a notice-me-not around her she went looking around. Going up the stairs she looked for a room to borrow for the night. 'Perfect..' She thought as she found a room with a bean bag she could use. Dropping on it she wriggled off the rucksack and grabbed the old but warm blanket. Sleep soon grabbed and held onto her even as the thunderstorm of the year coiled and roared outside.

* * *

(1) peter pan and wendy storybook

(2) Various Folk Lore

A/N: I hope this story chapter has proper flow. I typed this and my new story out on screen where you can only see a few sentences at a time. It wouldn't save half the time so these two will be under a fine tooth comb when I get to an actual computer.


End file.
